Ma vie pas comme les autres
by Swannee
Summary: Une jeune fille choisit une chemin tout a fait différent de son père. Pour celle la mènera t'il?


Description : Bah c'est une fic qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui choisira un chemin totalement opposé a son père. Si le début est un peu violent, le reste ne le sera pas autant ;) (enfin normalement XD).

Quelques petits mots de moi : L'univers et les personnagesde JK Rowling n'appartient qu'a elle. (moi je veux acheter son immagiation! quoi je peux pas? >. ) D'autre part, je prévient d'avance que cette fic est vraiment un champs de bataille... XD Ayant écrit a différentes époques, les lieux et temps dans la fic changent parfois. J'espère ne pas trop vous embrouillés. Pour vous aidés, sachez que la première partie consiste a la découverte de notre jeune héroïne de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de son arrivée a Poudlard. La deuxiemme partie se situe lors de sa 7eme année (sa fait quand même un grand vide XD) et la partie suivante est a sa sortie de Poudlard. Cette fic n'étant pas finit, je ne garantie pas qu'il n'y en aura pas plus... La deuxiemme chose étant pas très simpa, c'est que je change souvent de prénom. >. Divers surnom se suivent pour notre éroïne. Ne vous y perdez pas! Et dernière chose, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il y ai deux chapitre en même temps! Je fais des chapitres assez petits donc. Bon je vais finir mon blabla moi... Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

-TU RENTRE!

-'Tain mon vieux!

Gy's écrasa sa cigarette sur le muret ou elle et ses amis étaient assis et sauta par dessus. Elle se faufilla derrière la haie entre son jardin et celui de son voisin, la ou son père ne pouvait pas la voir, et passa dans un espace entre la haie. Elle marcha vite vers chez elle, mais elle ne courut pas. Elle sauta par dessus la barrière de la terrasse, et entra par la porte de derrière. Son père était déjà la. Il la regardait avec un air mauvais. Gy's vit du coin de l'oeuil une bouteille l'alcool vide qui trainait dans l'évier. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la cuisine, et son père s'approcha d'elle.

-Ou tu es encore allé trainer?

-Chez Flo...

-Tu pus la cigarette!

Il lui donna une giffle et elle tomba par terre sur le choc. Dans un marmonnement presque incompréhensible, a genoux sur le carrelage sale de la cuisine, elle dit.

-Et toi tu pus l'alcool...

-Qu'es ce que tu as dit?

Son père commençait a s'ennervé. Il l'a prit et la jetta contre la porte vitrée de la cuisine. Elle vit ses amis par la fenêtre. Ils regardaient ce qui se passait, cachés derrière la haie. Gy's se toucha la lèvre et vit une trace de sang sur la vitre. Elle s'était ouvert la lèvre. Son père la prit alors par le bras et la serra fort pendant qu'elle se débattait. Il la poussa sur une chaise d'ou elle faillit tomber. Il commença a lui crier dessus.

-C'est ta faute si ta mère est morte! Petite garce!

-C'est pas vrai!

Elle avait crier sechement, d'une colère sure, comme contrôlée. Son père la regarda avec avec mépris et dégout et lui donna une giffle comme elle n'en avait peut etre jamais reçut. Elle tomba a la renverse et se cogna contre le pied de la table toute proche. Elle était un peu étourdie et elle regarda son père. Mais celui ci ne la regardait plus. Il se tenait la main, et Gy's fut surprise de voir qu'elle était comme brûlée. Son père lui lança un regard venimeux et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Elle ne fut pas assez bête pour trainer. Elle courut presque et monta l'escalier si vite qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle se massa la tête. Elle aura une bosse, c'est certain. Mais elle savait que son père aurai pu la taper plus fort s'il l'aurai voulut. Elle avait la tête pleine de questions. Qu'es ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi son père avait arrêter de la tapée? Et qu'es ce qui l'avait brûler?

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'affalla sur le lit. De la fenêtre ouverte, elle entendait des jeunes faire une partie de foot. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le calendrier. Elle sourit, satisfaite. C'était le 31 juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de son père. Elle l'avait oublié, et s'en félicitait. De toute façon il oublirait aussi le sien, deux semaines plus tard. Elle regarda le plafond ou les lumières crépusculaires d'une soirée d'été faisaient ressortir la tapisserie décollée et les quelques toiles d'araignées. Elle avait hate que les cours reprennent. Dans un mois, elle serait au collège. Elle ne serait plus obligée de rentrer chaque midi manger chez elle, et son père se retiendrait a nouveau de taper sur elle pour éviter qu'elle aille a l'école avec des bleus plein le visage. Des pensées troubles se succédaient dans son esprit, et peu a peu l'image de son père tenant sa main brûlée devint de moin en moin nette. Elle soupira, se retourna et s'endormie.

Chapitre 2 :

BOM BOM BOM

Gy's ouvrit les yeux précipitament. Son père tambourinait a la porte. Il était 7h30.

-Ton oncle et ta tante viennent aujourd'hui!

Elle s'en rapella très vite. Elles les aimaient beaucoup, bien qu'ils ne fassent pas vraiment parties de la famille. A ce que Gy's savait d'eux, ils étaient de vieux amis de ses parents. Elle se leva, enfilla le même jeans que la veille et un grand t-shirt blanc. Elle traina dans la salle de bain et elle n'en sortit que quand elle entendit son père quitter la cuisine. Pas question qu'elle mange avec lui. Elle s'apprettait a descendre l'escalier quand elle se mit de côter pour observer. Son père avait chercher le courrier. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne demandait plus a Gy's de le faire. Il regarda les premières lettres (des factures) et se figea quand il eu en main une lettre en ce qui semblait être du parchemin. Il regarda autour de lui avec méfiance avant de partir s'enfermer dans le bureau. Elle descendit prudement et alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Décidement, il se passait vraiment des choses bizarres...

Une fois finit, elle déposa son bol de céréals vide dans l'évier et sortit par la porte de derrière. Elle passa derrière la haie et alla sonner chez son amie Flo. Elle était déjà prette et elles partirent toutes les deux vers le parc.

-Quoi de neuf?

-Rien de spécial...

-Ton père t'a pas trop tapé dessus hier soir... Tu n'a presque pas de bleus...

-Hum...

Elle ne put répondre quelque chose de plus pertinant. Elles arrivèrent près du parc et Gy's fronça les sourcils en voyant la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer. Celle ci la vit également et elle se dirigea droit vers elle avec sa bande de pimbêches.

-Alors Potter? Déjà dehord? On pensait avoir la paix... Ton père ne t'a toujours pas envoyé a l'hosto? Dommage...

-Bouge Mily!

Mily poussa Gy's et ses copines rigolères. Flo restait a l'écart. Gy's lança un regard noir a Mily et la poussa son tour.

-Me touche pas j'ai prit une douche ce matin... J'ai pas vraiment envie de me relaver cet aprèm...

Mily lança un regard circulaire a ses amies.

-Vous voyez comme elle me parle?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la machoire. Gy's se plia sous le coup mais elle se releva vite. Mily s'apprettait a lui redonner un coup. Gy's était dans une furreur noire. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, avant que Mily ne puisse la toucher a nouveau, elle dérappa et tomba en arrière. Gy's la vit se courber et trébucher sur le trottoir, avant qu'un coup de frein serrer ne retentisse. Gy's ferma les yeux tandis que quelques filles criaient et que le coup de frein semblait interminable. Quand elle réuvrit les yeux, Mily était morte. Elle était passée sous les roues d'une voiture dont le conducteur affollé appellait déséspérément les secours. Gy's se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Elle en fut surprise et cacha immédiatement ce sourrir. Flo la prit par le bras.

-Qu'es ce que tu as fait?

-Mais rien!

Personne ne disait plus rien, a par l'automobiliste qui hurlait dans son portable, completement paniqué. Les secours arrivèrent vite, et ils mirent a l'écart les jeunes filles. Gy's se retrouva toute seule sur un banc tandis que Flo était rentrer avec sa mère et que les autres filles papotaient dans leur coin. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était sa tante.

Chapitre 3 :

Elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours les longs cheveux en bataille, cet air intelligent... Elle s'abstint de sourrir et s'assit a côter de Gy's. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une lettre. La lettre. Celle que Gy's avait vu le matin même dans les mains de son père. Elle fut surprise d'y voir son nom.

Marie-Ange Potter

Elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche et la referma aussitôt pour regarder sa tante.

-Qu'es ce que c'est?

-La réponce a toutes tes questions...

Interrogée, Gy's se demandait pourquoi elle venait lui donner une lettre alors qu'elle venait de tuer une jeune fille. Oui car elle le savait, c'était elle qui avait provoquer la chute de Mily, même si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulut. Elle soupira un instant et ouvrit la lettre. Il y avait deux morceau de parchemin. Completement pommée, elle déplia le premier papier et commença a lire. Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, elle s'arrêtait sur des passages qui lui semblait... invraissemblables!

J'ai la joie de vous informée que vous êtes admie a l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard...

Elle butta completement sur cette phrase. Elle regarda sa tante, prette a explosée de rire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit, ni le moment.

-Qu'es ce que sa veut dire?

-Si tu as bien lut tu devrait le savoir...

-Attend tu va pas me faire gober ces débilités? Ecole de sorcellerie! Nimp's!

-Et pourtant Ange... Tu es une sorcière...

Son cerveau était embrumer. Elle ne capta pas vraiment bien la dernière phrase de sa tante et elle déglutie avec dificultée avant de continuer.

-Mais comment? C'est pas possible!

-Tu as finit avec tes question bêtes? Tes parents étaient des sorciers...

-Hein?

Sa tante la regarda d'un air critique et exaspérée.

-Je suis une sorcière et ton oncle aussi!

-Attend! Ma mère était une sorcière? Mais pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit plutot!

-Tes parents on jugés que ce serait le mieux pour toi. Il s'est passer des évênements terribles et ils voulaient te tenir éloignée de tout sa jusqu'a ce que tu soit pret a tout accepter...

-Attend et la tu va me dire que le truc qui m'attend a la maison pour me tapper dessus est pas mon père?

Elle avait dit sa avec un espoir qui fit soupirer sa tante.

-Tu doit comprendre Ange! Ton père ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ta mère...

-Et alors? C'est une raison pour me taper dessus?

-On est pas la pour parler de sa... Tu iras a Poudlard, comme moi, comme Ron, comme ton père et ta mère. Je voulait juste te prévenir que tu ne passera pas inaperçue...

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Ton père est célèbres dans notre monde...

-Quoi? Cette éponge a wisky?

-Oui... Il a tiré un trait sur le passé et peu de gens savent ce qu'il est devenu après la mort de ta mère... Et je crois que c'est préférable...

Gy's ne dit plus rien. Elle regardait par terre. Il lui fallait du temps pour assimiller tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle.

-Tu viendras avec nous demain...

-Quoi?

-Tu vas avoir besoin de te familiarisé avec notre monde... Ton père est d'accord.

Un peu soulagée mais toujours dans le brouillard total, Gy's se leva.

-Allez vient Ange... On rentre...

Chapitre 4 :

Ange entendit frapper doucement a la porte. Plus que tout autre chose, c'est ce qui la reveilla. Elle en était sure, elle n'avait pas rêvé! La voix de sa tante retentit derrière la porte.

-Tu es levée?

-Oui.

Ange se leva et regarda sa chambre. Sa valise était posée juste devant son lit. Elle était déjà toute prette. Elle ne passa pas tout de suite par la salle de bain et descendit manger. Sa tante et son oncle l'attendait.

-Dépèche toi Ange... On aimerai partir au plus vite...

Elle déjeuna en silence, en regardant de temps en temps son oncle et sa tante, occupés a regarder par la fenêtre, et dans le cas de son oncle, a jeter des regards bizards a tout ce qui trainait dans la cuisine, comme s'il se retenait de poser des questions ou de critiquer le désordre ambiant. Une fois son bol dans l'évier, elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, fit une toilette rapide, pressée de partir de cette maison. Elle jeta un regard circulaire a sa chambre, ramassa les derniers objets qu'elle avait fallit oublier et prit sa valise. Elle descendit l'escalier avec difficultée et posa sa valise dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle entendit encore quelques bribes de conversation entre sa tante et son oncle, qui s'évanouïrent quand ils entendirent les pas de Gy's dans le couloir. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine et resta plantée devant eux.

-Bon on va y aller puisque tu es prette...

Gy's ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle se demandait si son père voudrait la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle parte... Comme elle ne bougeait pas, sa tante posa une main sur son épaule et la conduit vers le couloir, ou son oncle prit sa valise. Ils sortirent sur le trotoir. Gy's fut surprise de ne pas voir de voiture. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions quand un gros "pop" se fit entendre. Surprise, elle fit un bond sur le côter en lançant des regards apeurées autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit un enorme bus a double impériale violet, ou était marquer "Magicobus".

-Qu'es ce que... ?

Sa tante ne répondit pas et la fit entrer dans le bus. Un contrôleur assez jeune les accompagna. Il devait avoir 17 ans a tout casser. Au volant, un homme d'un peu près 35 ans était assis sur un fauteil de salon.

-Bienvenu dans le Magicobus... commença le jeune homme.

-Sa ira merci!

Son oncle laissa la valise devant le jeune homme et lui fourra une poignée de pièces bizards dans la main. Ils conduirent ensuite Gy's a l'arrière du bus, vers des sièges de salon. Les personnes qui étaient assises dans le bus étaient bizard, elle aussi. Elles étaient entourés de capes et tenaient parfois des choses que Gy's n'avait jamais vu. Elles avaient également l'air malade. Le mal des transport faisait-il l'unanimitée ici? Sa tante lui fit signe de s'assoir et elle s'exécuta. Elle la regarda alors dans les yeux et fut très directe.

-Pose tes questions!

Chapitre 5 :

-Heu...

Gy's en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. Elle profita du cour moment de répis que sa réponce si futile lui accordait et elle réflechit a toute vitesse. Elle prit alors la question qui lui trotait dans la tête depuis la veille et qui l'avait empêchée de dormir.

-Que... Qu'es ce qui est arrivé a Mily?

-La jeune fille qui s'est fait renversée?

-Oui... Ce... C'est moi qui l'ai tuée?

Sa tante échangea un regard avec son oncle qui lui adressa un coup de tête encourageant.

-Tu ne l'a fait qu'indirectement... Tu était surement ennervée et quand elle a voulu te frapper tu l'a pousser. La suite tu la connait...

Elle respira un grand coup en regardant dans le vide.

-Et... Et ma mère?

-Je m'attendait a cette question... Je suppose que tu veux que je te parle d'elle?

Gy's hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle allait enfin connaitre sa mère!

-Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu après sa scolaritée mais beaucoup pendant. Ton père avait perdu son parrain en ce temps la et elle l'a beaucoup aider a remonter la pente... Elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune, un peu près a ton age je crois... Elle était un peu loufoque aussi... Elle avait de très belles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis oranges...

Elle sourit malicieusement. Gy's n'en revenait pas! Sa mère semblait être une folle. Pourtant elle se souvenait de leur rires quand elle était petite. Oui sa mère était loufoque et c'est surement sa qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle. Sa tante s'était arrêtée.

-Tu as d'autres questions?

-Hem... Oui. Ou sommes nous?

-Dans le Magicobus!

-Sa je sait mais ou on va? Et pourquoi sa saute tout le temps!

Elle avait déjà du se relevée trois fois. A chaque fois, le bus sautait et la paysage changeait instantanément.

-Le magicobus saute des miliers de kilomètres a la fois... Et la on va chez nous... Mais on va d'abord faire une détour par Londres... dit elle avec un sourrir malicieux.

-Londres? Pourquoi?

-Nous allons t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires!

Gy's renomça a poser des questions. Mais elle pensa quand même a son père. Elle ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient mais elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulut la voir... Quelques bonds plus tards, sa tante lui fit signe de descendre. Une fois sur la rue, le jeune homme jeta sa valise sur le trottoir.

-A bientôt!

Gy's se retrouva alors completement pommée dans une rue londoniène, bondée de monde. Sa tante posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant la porte d'un pub mitteux, que Gy's n'aurait même pas remarquer si sa tante ne lui aurai pas mis le nez devant. Doucement, son oncle poussa la porte, révellant a Gy's un spectale des plus singuliers.

Chapitre 6 :

Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée d'un pub sombre, ou des tas de gens bizards buvaient des breuvages tout aussi bizard et parlaient de choses encore plus bizard! Elle passa devant une table ou 5 hommes jouaient avec un jeu de cartes bizard en parlant de "Quidditch" et l'homme qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir avait le crane chauve, bien qu'il ne semble dans si vieux que sa... Sa tante et son oncle ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour boire quelque chose, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le fond du pub, Gy's sur leur talons, pour passer dans une petit cour extérieure. Gy's se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient la. A par quelques poubelles et un mur de brique, il n'y avait strictement rien. Ou plutot rien qu'elle ne pouvait voir, car sa tante fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une bout de bois, que Gy's reconnu comme étant une baguette magique. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que sa tante tapottait avec sa baguette sur quelques briques du mur. Une des briques disparut, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'a ce qu'une grande arcade se forme, que Gy's, sa tante et son oncle ne la franchissent.

Gy's cligna des yeux. Elle était dans une grande rue, grouillante de monde, habillés avec des capes et des robes pour certains, des boutiques de toutes sortes, mais rien qu'elle n'ai déjà vu. Sa tante sourit en voyant sa surprise.

-Sa m'a fait pareil la première fois...

Son oncle s'éclipsa et elle resta seule avec sa tante.

-Je suis passée chez Gringotts pour te chercher de l'argent...

-C'est quoi sa?

-C'est la banque des sorciers... Ce sont les gobelins qui s'en occupent. Bon on va aller te chercher un uniforme...

Sa tante la conduisit vers une boutique nommée "Madame Guipure, prêt a porter."

-Demande lui, elle te donnera tout ce dont tu as besoin... Moi je doit aller faire un tour...

-Mais...

-Tu es une grande fille, tu t'en sortira.

Gy's était un peu paniquée. Mais être seule dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui donnait envie de voler de ses propres ailes. Elle se sentait libre et bien dans cette rue pleine de magie. Elle entra alors dans la boutique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et une jeune femme habillée de mauve s'approcha d'elle.

-C'est pour Poudlard?

-Heu... Oui... dit elle en rosissant.

Elle fit le tour de la boutique avec la jeune femme. Elle adorait faire du shopping d'ordinaire mais elle était encore plus enthousiaste du fait que les habits qui étaient présentés lui ai était completement inconnus.

-On a le droit aux mini jupes a Poudlard?

-Oui, bien sur. A condition qu'elle soit réglementaire : noire et plissée. Mais je te conseille de prendre un pantalon ou une jupe longue pour l'hiver.

-Et la cape? Et le chapeau? Et les gants?

-On y arrive! répondit elle en souriant.

Il semblait a Gy's qu'elle n'avait jamais acheter autant de sa vie. Mini jupes plissées, chemises blanches, cape, chapeau pointu, pantalon noir, tout y était passé. Elle regarda encore une fois sa liste qu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de regarder et vit qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose.

-Et la robe de soirée?

-A oui c'est vrai elle est obligatoire cette année... Les années précédentes il ne la mettait que quand il se passait quelque chose. Maintenant elle est obligatoire.

Elle emmena Gy's dans un rayon avec de magnifiques robes. Gy's en prit au pif, celles qu'elle trouvait le mieu, et commença ses essayages. Après que celle qui semblait la 100eme soit retournée dans le rayon, elle se regarda dans le mirroir et s'observa. Elle portait une longue robe verte foncée, un peu paillettée, sans brettelles et assez fine. Elle remonta ses beau cheveux blonds en un chignon improvisé et se regarda une dernière fois.

-Elle est parfaite...

Elle se retourna et vit sa tante. Elle sourit.

-On m'a dit que tu avait dévaliser la boutique...

-Ben il faut bien! Je doit refaire toute ma garde robe! Tout mes habits ne vont plus pour Poudlard!

-Tu as raison... Prend cette robe, elle te va a ravir...

Chapitre 7 :

Après que sa tante ai payée tout ses achats avec des pièces diverses, Gy's et elle sortirent du magasin pour se retrouver a nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme elle l'avait lu sur une pancarte entre deux boutiques. Elle regarda un instant sa tante, avide de savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine étape.

-Je vais aller acheter tes livres et toi tu vas aller acheter les plumes, parchemin et encre qu'il te faut...

Sa tante déchirra le bout de la liste dont elle avait besoin et indiqua une boutique a Gy's. Elle y entra avec enthousiasme. Elle se sentait si bien ici! Elle parcourut les rayons, croisa plein de jeunes de son age qui parlaient Quidditch, même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ou choissaient avec leur parents les fournitures adéquates, tout en négociant pour des encres colorée, invisbles, changeant de couleurs... Après s'être emerveillées d'un peu près tout ce que contenait le magasin, elle fut tentée par une belle plume bleue-noire, brillante et évasée. Elle prit des plumes simple et s'autorisa cet extra : cette plume était trop belle! Elle prit aussi des parchemins et des l'encres de différentes couleurs. Elle resortit après avoir payer et regarda quelques secondes dans la foule avant d'aperçevoir sa tante.

-Il y a un monde fou dans les boutiques! Vient on va t'acheter un chaudron et une balance... Il te faut aussi des ingredients... Olala!

Elle passèrent encore quelques temps dans diverses boutiques, mais Gy's était distraite. Elle avait vu une boutique de baguette, et elle ne cessait de se demander quand elle en aurait une... C'est avec un entousiasme débordant qu'elle sortit de la dernière boutique et se dirigea directement vers Ollivander. Sa tante la suivit avec un sourrir complice. Elle poussa la vielle porte de la boutique et le contraste avec la rue la frappa. Une atmosphère de poussière mystérieuse et un calme relatif régnait dans la boutique sombre. Son regard balaya les hautes étagèrent avant de se posée vers un homme très vieux, aux yeux pales, comme un clair de lune. Il la regarda avec appréhention, une sorte de curiositée méfiante.

-Melle Potter...

Gy's se sentit mal a l'aise. Il connaissait son nom. Elle n'eu pas le temps de penser, il continua.

-Je me souvient de votre père... Plume de phénix, bois de houx, 27,5 cm...

Gy's était de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Elle ignorait tout du passé de son père, comme si il lui avait parler d'un autre homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

-Mais venons a vous...

Tout se passa dans un tourbillon, vite et très lentement en même temps. Elle mit un certain temps a essayer diverses baguettes, elle en avait presque le tournis.

-Bon voyons celle la... Bois d'érable, plume de phénix, 25 cm.

Gy's la prit en main et elle se sentit soulevée. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur l'emplit. Elle avait décollée de quelques centimètre, et elle voyait des petits étoiles autour d'elle. Mr Ollivander applaudis et il lui arracha la baguette des mains, coupant cour a la féerie ou Gy's était plongée. Il l'emballa dans une petite boite enrobée de papier kraft et la donna a sa tante en échage de quelques pièce d'or. Elles ressortirent alors, tandis que le soleil se couchait au loin.

-Il est tard... Nous allons rentrer. Ton oncle est déjà a la maison...

-Déjà?

-Il le faut bien. Mais ne t'inquiette pas... Tu aura tout le temps de faire les boutiques... Nous retournerons ici, ou nous irons a Pré-au-lard.

Elle renomça a poser des questions. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était le Quidditch, ni quelle était la monnaie des sorciers, ni ce qu'était Pré-au-lard, et elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui trottait dans sa tête c'était que son père n'avait même pas chercher a la voir une dernière fois. Mais elle voulait lui parler, qu'il s'explique... Alors que sa tante lui donnait une pincée de poudre étincellante, appellée Poudre de Cheminette, elle se jura de parler a son père, coute que coute...

Chapitre 8 :

Le mois qui passa chez sa tante ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Ils vivaient dans une maison de campagne, très bizarre, ou il se passait toujours quelque chose d'inattendu. Gy's fit connaissance avec toute la famille de son oncle et se lia d'amitiée avec Goergia, la fille de Bill, le frère de son oncle. Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux blonds qui ondullaient a la moindre brise. Mais elle était aussi très douce et attentive. Elles parlèrent beaucoup et Goergia lui apprit plein de choses sur le monde sorcier tandis que Gy's lui parlait de sa vie moldue, si près et si loin a la fois... Deux jours avant la fin des vacances, la tante de Gy's l'appella. Elle s'apprettait a partir pour le chemin de traverse.

-Tu veut venir avec?

-Ouiii!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles attérirent au chaudron baveur.

-Tu peux aller te promener, moi je vais a Gringotts. On se rejoint pour 16h ici d'accord?

Gy's acquiesca et partit se promener. Elle fit le tour et passa un certain temps devant le magasin d'accessoirs de Quidditch. Puis elle se promena dans les petites ruelles. Elle vit au bout d'une de celles ci, une vielle arche en pierre, assez sordide. Sans y prendre garde, elle la franchit, un peu par défit. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle regarda le mur a côter d'elle. "Allée des Embrumes". Toutes les boutiques ici n'avaient rien a voir avec celles du Chemin de Traverse. Gy's avait l'impression de ne rien avoir a faire ici. Elle s'avança quand même et se cacha dans une ruelle sombre a côter d'une boutique sordide. Elle entendit alors des voix. Elle vit alors un homme et deux jeunes gens s'approcher, une fille et un garçon. L'homme était grand et blond, l'air hautain. La fille était comme son père et elle regardait dans la direction opposée du garçon qui semblait être son frère. Lui, il avait les mains dans les poches et lançait des regards noirs a sa soeur.

-Bon vous arrêtez maintenant! Entrez... dit l'homme.

Il montra aux deux jeunes, qui devait avoir l'age de Gy's, la boutique a côter de celle ou elle se trouvait. Le garçon fit non de la tête.

-Non je reste dehord...

Son père lui lança un regard de reproche mais ne dit rien. Il entra a la suite de sa fille et le jeune homme s'adossa contre le mur. Gy's voulut de fondre un peu plus dans la pénombre mais elle fit un faux pas et shoota dans une ville poubelle. Le jeune homme l'entendit et il sortit sa baguette, les sourcils froncés.

-Qui est la?

Gy's ne put se cacher longtemps. Il la chopa par le bras et la fit sortir de l'ombre.

-Qui est tu?

-Doucement! Je m'apelle Ange...

-Ange... ricana t'il.

-Quoi?

-Rien... Ce n'est pas commun comme prénom!

-Pff... Et toi? dit elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Sirius... Sirius Malefoy...

Ange fut surprise par un tel nom.

-Tu te moque de moi mais toi c'est pas mieux!

-Sa va! J'ai pas choisit!

-C'est ta soeur la fille?

-Mhh... Oui... répondit il sombrement. Ma soeur "jumelle"...

-Elle s'apelle comment elle?

-Bellatrix... On nous a donner ses noms a cause d'une histoire que mon père n'a jamais voulut me raconter. Mais j'ai une tante qui s'apelle Bellatrix... Par contre Sirius je n'ai jamais su qui c'était... Les parents ont parfois des idée stupides...

Gy's sourit. Il ne semblait pas enchanter de parler de sa famille.

-Moi mon vrai nom c'est Marie-Ange... Ne te plain pas...

Il sourit mais il sursauta quand il vit que son père se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Cache toi! Aurevoir, a un de ces jours.

Ange se cacha a nouveau dans la ruelle et attendit que le jeune homme et sa famille s'éloignent. Elle reprit alors son chemin vers le chemin de traverse et courut pour arriver avant sa tante au Chaudron Baveur, histoire de reflechir sur cette rencontre. Avec toute ces histoires, elle ne s'était pas tout de suite apperçut que ce jeune homme était particulièrement mignon...

Chapitre 9 :

-Ange! Va mettre ta valise dans la voiture!

-Atta'! Z'me broche les dent'!

Il regnait une agitation inhabituelle ce matin la dans la maison. Ange se rinca les dents et prit sa valise déjà toute prette pour la mettre dans la voiture que sa tante avait emprunter a une de ses amies. Elle chopa un toast au retour et rassembla les dernière petites choses qui trainaient pour les fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Sa tante lui avait demander de ne pas mettre sa robe tout de suite. Il y eu encore quelques cris, des allés et venus, puis les portes de la voiture se refermèrnt et le silence s'installa avec un soupir soulagé avant que le moteur ne se mette en marche. Une demi heure après, sa tante mis la valise d'Ange sur un chariot et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la garre de King's Cross. Sa tante s'arrêta devant un mur de brique et regarda Ange.

-N'ai pas peur, fonce droit devant le mur et ne t'arrête pas. Tu le traversera ne t'inquiette pas.

Quand même un peu inquiette, Ange suivit les conseils de sa tante. Elle ferma les yeux et s'élança vers le mur. Elle s'attendait au choc mais elle continua de courrir avant de s'arrêtée. Elle était sur le quai d'une garre ou un grand train rouge crachait des panaches de fumées. Des élèves se trouvaient également sur le quai, par petits groupes. Sa tante posa une main sur l'épaule de Ange et lui conseilla d'aller mettre sa valise dans un compartiment, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle prit un compartiment pour elle toute seule et alla dire au revoir a sa tante.

-Il reste encore quelques minutes avant que le train ne partes mais je doit m'en aller... Ne m'en veut pas je suis désolée... Tu arrivera a te débrouillée toute seule?

-Ne t'inquiette pas, va y...

Sa tante disparue derrière le mur de brique ou elle était entrée et Ange entra dans le train et elle s'assit dans son compartiment. Elle sortit tout de suite sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait déjà mit la chemise blanche et la pantalon noir de l'école mais elle voulait être completement habillée. Elle enfila sa robe et noua une cravatte. Elle glissa sa baguette et quelques autres trucs dans les poches de sa robe et se rassit. Elle n'attendit plus longtemps jusqu'a ce que le train ne se mette en route. C'est alors que les portes se refermaient qu'une jeune fille entra. La jeune fille. Celle qu'elle avait vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle trainait une vielle male derrière elle et souffla arrivée près de Ange.

-Enfin un de libre! Je peut?

-Heu... Bien sur!

Elle s'installa, s'assit et regarda Ange.

-Salut! Moi c'est Bellatrix Malefoy!

-Ange tout simplement.

Elle se souvenait que son père était célèbre et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention la dessus. Elle aurait automatiquement eu des apriorits si elle savait son nom. Elle ricana comme son frère en entendant son nom.

-Ange... Original...

-Bellatrix c'est le nom d'une étoile?

Elle regretta ses paroles quand elle éclata de rire.

-Tu vient de chez les moldus toi!

Ange rougit et admit.

-J'ai été élevée chez les moldus mais je suis sorcière.

-Tes parents sont sorciers c'est sa?

-Oui...

-Je l'aurait parié. Personne ne m'a jamais fait une remarque aussi futile sur mon nom... Bellatrix Lestrange était la plus grande mangemorte de tout les temps...

-La quoi?

-Tu as beaucoup a apprendre... Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa... Ils font quoi tes parents?

-Heu... Ils sont morts... Tout les deux...

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait a ce mensonge, mais elle se sentait mieux en disant cela.

-Ha... Tu es aussi en première année?

-Heu... Oui.

-Super!

Sa ce moment la, la porte du compartiment se réouvrit pour laisser entrer Sirius, le jeune homme qu'Ange avait rencontrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Chapitre 10 :

Il se figea immédiatement en voyant Ange. Puis son regard se posa sur sa soeur. Il s'assit alors sur la banquette et regarda Ange, dans un silence total.

-Tu es aussi en première année? finit t'il par demander.

-Heu... Oui. répondit Ange.

-Tu la connait? s'étonna sa soeur.

-On s'est croisés... Je voit que tu as fait connaissance avec ma soeur...

-Heu... Oui...dit elle a nouveau.

-Pourquoi sa pose un problème? répondit méchament Bellatrix.

-Ne me cherche pas Bella...

Ils semblaient se détester. Bellatrix lança un soupir exaspéré et Sirius sortit du compartiment.

-Il m'ennerve! dit Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est trop mou... Je sais pas... Toujours a défendre les faibles et les opprimés... Si sa continu il n'aura qu'a faire copain avec les sang de bourbes...

Ange ne savait que répondre. Elle semblait très en colère.

-Mon père m'a demander de le surveiller...

-Pourquoi?

-Surement pour l'empêcher de faire des bétises... Il n'en a rien a foutre de l'honneur de notre famille... Pourtant il a toujours été le chouchou de tout le monde...

Elle avait une certaine amertume dans la voix. Ange regardait dehord. Bella finit par changer de sujet de conversation.

-Tu crois qu'on arrive bientôt?

-Je ne pense pas non...

Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'a ce que la train s'arrête dans une petite garre, tandis que le soleil se couchait. Ange descendit, Bella a sa suite, et toutes les deux rejoignirent un homme grand et massif, a la barbe grisonnante. Tout les élèves de première année furent séparés des autres et ils commencèrent a marcher dans un petit bois. Au détour d'un chemin, Bella et Ange aperçurent le chateau de Poudlard. Ange fut impressionné mais Bella siffla.

-J'aurai préféré aller a Durmstrang...

Ange ne répondit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, le géant leur montra des barques sur le lac et ils montèrent par quatre dedans. Ange se mit a côter de Bella et Sirius vint les rejoindres, un peu a contre coeur, avec un de ses nouveaux amis, que Bella observait d'un oeuil critique. Tous traversèrent alors le lac, puis passèrent sous le chateau avant de mettre pied a terre et de remonter vers le hall. Il était immense! Un grand escalier de marbre montait dans les étages. Une femme apparut alors, vetue d'une robe bleue. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un air assez sympathique bien que pour l'instant elle essayait plutot de faire semblant d'être sérieuse. Elle les conduisit vers une petite pièce d'ou les bruits de conversation leur parvenaient de la droite.

-Bonjour a tous. Je suis le professeur Tonks et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Dans quelques minutes vous serez répartis dans vos différentes maisons. Elles sont quatres : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année se déroulera la coupe des quatres maisons. Vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison en vous montrant studieux et en perdrez quand vous enfreidrez les règles. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe. Je pense que chacun d'entre vous aura a coeur de servir sa maison. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt.

Ange et Bella se regardèrent.

-Ils vont nous répartir comment? demanda Ange

-C'est une histoire avec une sorte de chapeau... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment...

Ange lissa sa robe et remit le col de sa chemise correctement. Puis elle jeta des regards inquietes autour d'elle jusqu'au retour du professeur. Elle les fit mettre en rang et elle les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ange fut surprise. Il y avait quatre tables avec des élèves atablés, plus une autre pour les professeurs. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Bella lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de regarder le plafond. Mais il n'y avait pas de plafond. Juste le ciel.

-C'est un plafond magique! chuchotta t'elle. Il prend l'aspect du ciel!

La fille des premières années s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et le professeur Tonks sortit un long parchemin.

Chapitre 11 :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous vous avancerez et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête.

-Le choixpeau? s'étonna Ange.

Bella lui montra un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret, que Ange n'avait même pas remarquer. Elle se sentit soulagée. Mais s'exiber devant des centaines d'élèves ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le professeur commença a appeller des noms, l'un après les autres.

-Malefoy Bellatrix.

Ange paniqua quand elle vit son amie la quitter pour aller mettre le choixpeau sur la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec tout les autres, le choixpeau dit le nom de la maison ou Bella allait aller.

-Serpentard!

Elle reposa le choixpeau et fit un clin d'oeuil a Ange.

-Malefoy Sirius.

A son tour, Sirius s'avança. Il semblait soucieux. Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Le choixpeau mis plus de temps mais finit par se pronomcé.

-Gryffondor!

Ange fut surprise. Elle regarda Bella qui s'était figée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle jeta un regard dégouter a son frère, qui lui rendit volontier. Ange n'eu plus longtemps a attendre.

-Potter Marie-Ange.

Des murmures s'élevèrent mais Ange fit comme si elle ne remarquait rien. Elle se dépécha d'aller se cacher sous le choixpeau. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret et attendit.

-Je suis très indécis... Tu as beaucoup de qualités...

C'était le choixpeau qui lui parlait a l'oreille. Ange était si perturbée. Elle pensait a Sirius et a Bella. Ou irai elle?

-Je pense que Serpentard est une bonne maison pour toi...

Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oui a Serpentard!

-Tu es sure?

-Oui! Je serais avec Bella!

-Très bien... Serpentard!

Ange enleva le chapeau de sa tête et se dirigea, un vague sourrir aux lèvres, vers Bella qui lui avait garder une place. Mais elle sentit un regard pesant dans son dos et se retourna discretement. Elle vit celle qui était surement la directrice, au centre de la table des professeurs. Elle la regardait avec intêrret, un regard pénétrant. Cela fit froid dans le dos d'Ange et elle marcha encore plus vite pour rejoindre Bella. Celle ci aussi la regardait bizarement.

-Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu t'appellais Potter...

Elle avait dit sa brusquement, comme avec réticence.

-Et alors? Qu'es ce que sa fait?

-Tu es la fille d'Harry Potter?

-Et alors? Je ne suis pas comme lui... Et puis pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement!

-Tu aurais dut prévoir!

-Mais il a fait quoi de si spécial mon père?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Pendant leur dispute a voix basse, différents mets étaient apparus sur la table. Toujours soucieuse, Ange se servit et commença a manger. Une fois le repas terminer, la directrice fit un discour que Ange n'écouta qu'a moitier. Puis elle sortit de la salle a la suite de Bella et des autres. Elles suivirent un prefet qui les conduisient vers les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur et le préfet pronomça une formule avant que le mur ne s'ouvre pour les laisser passer. Ange et Bella montèrent directement dans leurs dortoirs, ou elles retrouvèrent leurs valises. Ange était entrain de ranger ses affaire quand Bella lui lança un livre sur son lit.

-Tient, lit sa... C'est toute l'histoire. J'adore ce livre je l'emmene partout...

Ange lui lança un regard interrogatif mais Bella disparut dans la salle de bain avec quelque chose de serré dans la main. Ange finit de ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible et elle se coucha sur son lit pour commencer a lire. Elle observa longuement la couverture du livre a la couverture de cuir noire. Il n'y avait pas de titre, rien. Elle observa ses camarades qui commençaient a se coucher, se calla bien avec son oreillé et ouvrit le livre. Sur la première page, comme tracée par une main invisible, un dessin apparut. C'était un tête de mort, avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Ange l'observa, comme hypnotisée, avant de tourner la page et de commencer a lire. Elle fut completement absorber par cette lecture. Elle remarqua a peine Bella revenir pour aller se coucher. C'était comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Au bout d'un moment, elle détacha son regard des pages jaunies et regarda le reveil sur la table de chevet de Bella. 01:16 Elle décida alors de continuer sa lecture le lendemain. Pourtant, ce qu'elle venait de lire la tracassait. Elle ne dormis pas beaucoup, elle pensa surtout...

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain matin, Ange fut reveillée par Bella. Elle somnollait encore, mais se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle récupéra alors son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cour, ou Bella la rejoignit.

-J'ai parler a mon frère ce matin... dit elle.

-Et? Sa donne quoi?

-Il fait comme si nous étions des étrangers... Mon père était furieux...

-Comment tu le sait? s'étonna Ange.

-On correspond par mirroir magiques. C'est beaucoup plus sur que le courrier... Mon père est stresser en ce moment. Il m'a dit que je ne devait en aucun cas quitter Poudlard. Je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais partir...

-C'est bizzar...

-Il se prépare quelque chose... Je n'ai presque pas vu mon père de tout l'été.

Elle se tu alors car leur professeur arrivait. Ils avaient cour commun de potion avec les Gryffondors, ce qui n'enchanta guère Bella. Voir son frère la répugnait. Leur professeur était un parfait idiot. Il se faisait tourner en ridicule par ses élèves. Bella passa la moitié du cour a le bombarder d'yeux de scarabés, sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Ange, elle, s'amusait a lui répondre des choses sans queues ni tête dès qu'il lui parlait. Elles sortirent du cour sécoués d'un fou rire incontrôlables et faillirent de faire épinglés par leur directeur de maison, le prof de botanique. Elles pressèrent le pas pour aller en métamorphose. Ils retrouvèrent le professeur Tonks, qui leur demanda de s'assoirs. Elle fit une petite introduction a sa matière puis leur lança un regard malicieux avant de changer completement d'apparence.

-Je suis métamorphomage. Cela veut dire que je peut changer d'apparence a volontée. Bien sur c'est un don inné et je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre vous puisse également en être capable.

Le reste du cour se passa dans la détente. Le professeur était sympathique, mais elle s'ennervait vite quand un élève tentait de faire du chahut. La cloche du chateau finit par sonner et les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans la cour pour papotter. Elles se mirent a l'écart, dans un coin a l'ombre. Elles ne dirent d'abord rien, puis Ange entama la conversation.

-Dit le livre que tu m'a passer hier soir...

-Oui?

-Je... Sa c'est vraiment passé?

-Bien sur... Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un père comme le tient...

-Ce sont tous des sang pur dans ta famille?

-Oui... Enfin a par ceux qui se sont mariés avec des moldus. Mais je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. On en parle jamais a la maison. Ce sont des traitres...

Elle soupira puis continua.

-J'aurai tellement aimer vivre a l'époque ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au plus haut de sa puissance... On nous respectaient avant... Si seulement Poudlard pouvait être interdit aux Sang de Bourbes...

-Mais et moi? demanda elle un peu stressée.

-J'en sais rien Ange... Fait des recherches... Mais je doute que tu ai le sang totalement pur... Je n'ai pas parler de toi a mon père...

-Pourquoi? demanda Ange, a la fois surprise et un peu déçue.

-En principe, je ne devrais être amie qu'avec les sang pur... Dans ma famille, c'est une question d'honneur...

Ange reflechit pendant quelques instants, mais s'interrompie quand son père alcoolique vint s'incruster dans ses reflexions. Puis elle se tourna vers Bella, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu reste avec moi alors?

-Quelque chose me dit que tu es différente... Pour être franche avec toi, quand j'ai su que tu t'appellai Potter, sa m'a a la fois répugner et interresser... Mais j'ai décider de passer outre. T'a pas l'air d'être comme ton père. Sinon tu ne serais pas a Serpentard.

Elle finit avec un clin d'oeuil a Ange, toujours pas spécialement convaincue. Mais Bella poursuivie, avide de savoir.

-Mais ton père... Je veux dire il a réussit a anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-J'ai finit ton livre... Et je me demande s'il ne se sont pas tromper de personne... répondit elle mal a l'aise.

-Comment sa?

Pour toute réponse, elle releva ses manches, dévoilant un patchwork de bleus de différentes couleurs que ses vacances chez sa tante n'avais pas réussit a faire disparaitre. Bella la regarda intriguée.

-Qui t'a fait sa?

-Mon père. répondit Ange sur un ton triomphale tandis que Bella fronçais les sourcils. Quand il était imbibé d'alcool divers, il prennait un malin plaisir a me frapper en m'accusant du meurtre de ma mère...

A son grand étonnement, Bella ricana, alors que Ange était mal a l'aise.

-Alors le grand saint Potter est un alcoolo qui frappe sa fille... On est loin de celui qui "sauva le monde". Je comprend pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis ton nom dans le train. Mais s'il est mort...

-Justement je t'ai mentie...

Fuyant le regard de son amie, de plus en plus mal a l'aise, elle continua.

-Il est encore vivant... Mais il vit comme quelqu'un de normal...

Bella ne semblait plus l'écouter, perdue dans ses pensées. Ange la regardait fixement, puis, après quelques instants ou Bella semblait ailleur, elle se tourna vers son amie.

-Tu déteste ton père n'es ce pas?

-O... Oui... répondit elle, prise de cour.

-Cela ne te dérangerais donc pas si l'on venait lui demander des comptes?

-Non! répondit elle, sure d'elle.

Bella fut quand même un peu surprise, et posa un regard évaluateur sur celle qui allait devenir sous peu sa nouvelle meilleur amie.

-Tu n'as pas peur de devenir responsable d'un meurtre?

Son ton était des plus sérieu, et surpris Ange. Elle entendit distinctement dans sa tête, encore une fois, le bruit de crissement le pneu, puis, d'un voix brisée déclara.

-Non, ce ne sera pas la première fois...

/Six ans plus tard. Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards./

Chapitre 13 :

Il était plus de minuit passé, et il ne restait que deux jeunes filles dans la salle commune froide et humide. Le feu était presque consumé, et seul un chandellier en argent éclairait une jeune fille faisant les cents pas. De longs cheveux noirs de jais, des yeuxvert et brillants, une peau rendue pale par le stresse, des trait tirés. Son amie l'observait les sourcils froncés, assise sur un canapé vert foncé. Elle avait des cheveux blond platine, des yeux gris clair, sans chaleur et elle aussi était étrangement pale.

-Calme toi Gy's!

Se figeant dans sa colère grandissante, la jeune fille qui quelques instants auparavent faisait les cents pas s'arrêta brusquement, et lança un regard venimeux a son amie.

-Ne m'appelle pas avec ce nom de moldue!

-Tu préfère Marie-Ange?

-Raaahhhhhh pourquoi je ne peut pas changer de nom! ragea son amie, en refaisant les cents pas.

-A ta place je penserai pareil... De toute façon, tout ton nom empeste le moldu...

La jeune fille s'arrêta a nouveau et pointa son amie du doigt.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas assez ennervée?

-Moi je suis ennervée par ton attittude!

-Pour commencer appelle moi Maria.

-Tient c'est nouveau sa... répondit son amie, ironique.

-C'est surtout le moin ridicule...

-D'accord Maria...

Maria s'affalla alors sur le canapé, a côter de son amie. Sa colère s'embla s'être dispérsée d'un coup, et elle poussa un long soupire de lassitude.

-Bon, je te l'accorde mon frère n'est pas le meilleur partit qui soit... Mais tu pourra au moin te débarrasser de ce nom immonde... Même moi j'ai honte quand on me demandecomment tu t'appelle.

-Merci de me le rapeller...

-Bon résumons la situation... Mon père, dans une tentative déséspérée de ramener mon chèèèère frère sur le droit chemin, tente de te marier toi, qui au passage je le précise a du sang de moldue dans les veines (eurk), avec mon chèèère frère traitre a son sang...

-Hum... bouda Maria.

-Aspect positifs : un nouveau nom, et Merlin sais que tu en a besoin, une nouvelle vie, la tienne n'étant pas terrible, bref tout les avantages d'une sang pur... L'argent fera bien oublier a ces aristocrates que tu a un quart de sang de bourbe dans tes veines...

-J'y peut rien si ma grand mère était une sang de bourbe! Je remercie chaque jour ma mère d'être une sang pure...

-Désavantages : c'est un crétin congénitale, un traitre a son sang, un amoureux des sang de bourbe, ...

-Sa va je connais la chanson. coupa Maria. Je veux pas me retrouver obligée de passer ma vie avec ton crétin de frère, Bella!

-Mmmm...

Maria en était sure, Bella reflechissait, et pas qu'un peu. Elle craignait le pire. Dans ces moments la, elle pouvait devenir extrêment dangeureuse...

-Et si... Quelques temps après la noce... Mon chèèère frère disparaissait brutalement...

Maria sourit. Finalement, cette longe reflection en valait la peine.

-Ce serait tout pour toi : le nom, l'argent, ect...

-Dit surtout que tu meure d'envie d'être la cause de cette "disparition"...

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent machiaveliquement.

-Bienvenue dans la famille miss Maria Malfoy...

Elles se serrèrent alors la main, solenelement, en souriant. Puis Maria récupéra la lettre presque officielle venant du chef de la famille Malfoy, et monta dans son dortoir a la suite de son amie.

Chapitre 14 :

Enfilant ses gants et nouant une écharpe verte et grise autour de son coup, Maria traversait le hall pour allé dans la parc. Elle avait chercher toute la matinée, avait guetter pendant le déjeuner, mais n'avais pas vu celui qu'elle attendait. Elle avait donc finit par s'abaisser a questionner un gryffondor, qui lui répondit sarcastiquement qu'il passait ses journées dans le parc pour ne pas être dérangé. Elle sortit donc dans le froid du parc, et marcha dans la poudre blanche qui le recouvrait. Un timide soleil d'hiver mettait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle marcha d'un bon pas, suivant les traces dans la neige. Elle arriva alors en lisière de la foret interdite et vit celui qu'elle cherchait. Il l'avait aussi rémarqué et elle lui laissit le plaisir de la saluer en premier.

-Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite en ce beau mois de février?

-Pas grand chose... Juste te dire que j'ai accepter.

Elle avait dit sa avec un ton narquois. Lui, ouvrir des yeux comme des gallions.

-T'a pas fait sa!

-Bien sur que si! J'ai tout a y gagner!

-Nan mais tu te rend compte que l'on va etre marier pour la vie? répondit il, incrédule.

-Oui mais seulement pour la vie...

Elle avait répondu sa avec un petit sourrir sadique et un regard qui fit froid dans le dos au jeune garçon.

-Après tout, ce n'est qu'un prétexte de mon père pour t'avoir a ses côtés... répondit il, las.

-Peu importe les raisons... C'est un très grand honneur. J'ai déjà envoyer ma réponse...

-T'es vraiment folle a liée...

-Non, j'ai juste envie de faire disparaitre ce quart de sang de bourbe de mes veines comme le dit si bien ta soeur...

-Et t'est prette a entrer dans leurs magouille pour sa?

-C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas deux fois...

-Ils t'utilisent tu en es consciente?

-Bien entendu... Je profite d'eux, ils profitent de moi, comme chacun de nous le fait... Même toi qui a toujours tout fait pour t'en éloigné, tu es a présent prisonier de ta famille...

Frissonante, elle s'était accroupie près de lui. Il la dévisageait.

-Ange...

-A partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera Maria... Appelle moi autrement et je ne te raterais pas, je te prévient Sirius...

Il lui tira alors le bras et elle perdit l'équilibre en tombant sur lui.

-Lache moi, tu me fait mal... répliqua t'elle, ennervée.

-Et tu fera quoi hein? Tu me torturera avec cette magie noire que tu apprend chaque été passé chez nous?

-Je n'hésiterais pas!

Alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour prendre sa baguette il lui attrappa les mains. Elle se débatit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il la tenait trop fortement. Elle sourit alors machiavéliquement.

-Et que compte tu faire? dit Maria, pour l'asticoter.

-Je t'avertis! Un seul coup fourré et je n'hésiterais pas...

-Tu n'es maitre de rien Sirius! Ni toi, ni moi, ni Bella...

Tout ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, les derniers étant son nom complet pronomcé une dernière fois devant une assistance de gens ayant vaguement été conviés a un mariage. Elle se mis debout dans son grand lit. Elle fronça les sourcils pour laisser s'enfuire tout ces souvenir plus ou moin récents. Elle se leva doucement, enfilla une belle robe de chambre en soie, et descendis les escaliers. Dans la grande salle a manger encore vide a cette heure du matin, elle croisa Sirius.

-Ou as tu dormis? demanda t'elle, encore endormie.

-Sur le canapé...

Il avait encore ce stupide costume de cérémonie. A voir sa tête, Maria doutait qu'il ai put dormir. Comme pour elle, la plaisanterie de mariage qu'ils avaient dut jouer la veille restait encore très présent dans son esprit. Mais elle, elle ne s'en encombrait pas. Comme elle n'était pas une sang pur, la famille de celui a qui elle était a présent mariée n'attendait pas grand chose d'elle. Mais elle avait tout fait pour se faire respectée, mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Elle avait été surprise, mais il lui avait semblée que malgrès les regards obliques, elle avait été comprise. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'installa a la longue table ou l'elfe de maison avait déposé en silence son petit déjeuné quelques instants auparavent.

-Arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donne le tournis... dit elle d'une voix lasse.

-J'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'ils ont réussit a me faire faire sa...

-Boaf... répondit elle, évasive.

-Toi bien sur tu t'en fiche, tout va bien pour toi! La seule personne qui ne t'aime pas c'est ma mère!

-J'avais rémarquée... répondit elle, sans grande conviction, en buvant son thé a petit gorgée.

-Comment peut tu rester aussi calme? s'exclama t'il, en posant ses deux mains sur la table avec un grand fracas, tandis que Maria le regardais comme si de rien était.

Elle se contenta de boire son thé, et il s'apprettait a continuer de s'exclamer bruyament quand son père entra. Aussitot, Maria se leva, et s'inclina.

-Voyons Maria, trève de politesses inutiles, vous faites partie de la famille a présent... déclara t'il avec un sourrir qui aurait put cacher nombre de sous entendus.

-C'est que je ne le suis que depuis hier... On ne change pas en un jour... répondit elle, toujours aussi polie en attendant que le chef de famille soit assis pour se rassoir a son tour.

Sirius s'assit également, a contre coeur, but son café en silence et jeta des regards noirs a Maria, qui n'y pretta gère d'attention. Mr Malfoy ouvrit alors le journal, et commença a lire. Puis, désinterresser, il le reposa après quelques minutes.

-Ils ont mis un article sur vous dans la Gazette... déclara t'il d'un ton neutre. Cela va en faire sourrir plus d'un... continua t'il, plus méchament cette fois ci.

Il but son thé, puis regarda quelques instants Maria, qui elle baissait les yeux, avant de lui adresser la parole, l'autorisant ainsi a croiser son regard.

-Vous n'avez plus aucune famille n'es ce pas?

-Et j'en rend grâce au ciel chaque jour... répondit elle avec un sourrir, sur le ton le plus polis qu'elle connaissait.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sembla satisfait. Elle baissa a nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur son thé. Elle dut attendre jusqu'a ce que Mr Malfoy eu finit de manger et qu'il se leve, pour pouvoir se lever a son tour. Il s'appella alors.

-Maria?

-Oui monsieur?

-Je me rend au ministère... J'aurais accessoirement besoin de vous. Vous allez m'accompagner.

-Très bien.

-Nous partons dans un quart d'heure, dépéchez vous.

Il avait dit sa moitier méprisant, moitier ennervé en lui notifiant du regard le fait qu'elle était descendue manger en robe de chambre. Ne laissant pas paraitre sa gêne, elle s'excusa brievement et monta a une allure normale l'escalier, puis se mis a courrir une fois hors de vue, en regardant l'heure. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne fut jamais allé aussi vite. S'étonnant elle même d'être prette en dix minutes, elle s'observa encore une fois dans la glace. Elle sursauta alors en y voyant le reflet de Mme Malfoy dans le mirroir. Elle soupira puis sourit.

-Vous avez battut mon record jeune fille...

Surprise, elle rougit pour la première fois devant sa belle famille, et sourit a son tour. Sa belle mère s'avança alors et l'obligea a se tourner vers elle en lui prennant les épaules. Elle sortit alors un rouge a lèvre d'on ne sais ou et en applica une couche sur les lèvres de Maria, qui se laissait faire. Elle la lacha enfin, et l'observa d'un oeuil critique.

-Même si la puretée de votre sang est douteuse, je ne puis que me félicitée d'avoir une belle fille aussi belle...

Elle la poussa alors vers la porte en la suivant. Maria sentait son regard dans son dos. Fière d'elle, elle descendit l'escalier toujours a la même allure, et arriva dans la hall quelques secondes avant Mr Malfoy. Celui ci parut étonné de la voir, mais cette expression s'évanouïe bien vite et il déclara d'un ton sec.

-Nous devons y allé... Nous allons transplaner... On se retrouve au ministère.

Il transplana alors et Maria ne put que lançer un dernier regards vers un Sirius effaré avant de transplaner elle même. Elle se retrouva au ministère et Mr Malfoy lui jeta encore un regard avant de lui dire sechement de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit prestement. Elle put constater avec fièretée que même si elle suivait la trace de Mr Malfoy, elle inspirait elle aussi le respect. Sans laisser paraitre ses émotions, surtout en compagnie de son beau père, elle retenait avec grande peine une expression de fièretée. Elle s'obligea a sortir de ses pensées juste au bon moments. Ils étaient arrivés a destination. Mr Malfoy toqua a une grande porte de chêne massif et entra sans même attendre de réponse, Maria sur ses talons. Elle laissa le soin a l'homme présent, en l'occurence le Ministre de la magie en personne, de refermer la porte. Celui ci fut un peu surpris de la voir, mais garda son sourrir.

-Haaa Mr Malfoy, je vous attendais... Et qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme vous accompagnant?

En croisant le regard de Mr Malfoy, Maria comprit tout de suite que c'était a elle de se présentée.

-Maria Malfoy. répondit elle, sans hésitation aucune, en tendant sa main au ministre qui s'empressa de lui faire un baise main.

-Alors voici donc votre exquise belle fille... dit il, en en rajoutant un peu au gout de Maria, qui souriait poliment.

-En effet... répondit Mr Malfoy, impatient. Mais je ne suis pas la pour m'extasier sur la beautée prétendue de ma belle fille... continua t'il sarcastiquement, ce qui refroidit quelque peu le ministre.

Il invita alors Mr Malfoy et Maria a s'installer a son bureau et s'assit lui même. S'engagea alors une conversation politique et économique interminable. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle s'appliquait a enregistrer chaque parole. Et elle eu bien raison, car alors qu'elle commençait a faiblir, le ministre se tourna vers elle avec un sourrir aimable.

-Et vous jeune fille, que pensez vous de tout ceci?

-Les gobelins n'ont jamais tenu a préciser leur position, je ne pense pas que cela est près de changer... répondit elle vaguement, mais sure d'elle.

Le ministre, bouche ouverte, acquiesca de la tête, un petit sourrir aux coins des lèvres. Il regarda alors Mr Malfoy, l'air surpris mais ravis.

-Cette jeune femme est étonante! déclara t'il. En plus d'être très belle, elle est loin d'être sotte.

Mr Malfoy acquiesca vaguement, ce qui sonnait comme un triomphe pour Maria. Elle se demanda vaguement si le ministre était conscient que malgrès ses effort collossals pour suivre la conversation, sa réponse n'avait coordonnée que sur un coup de chance. Mr Malfoy, lui, l'avais surement compris, vu qu'a ce qu'elle avait put remarquer, ses effort étaient destinés a faire tourner en rond le ministre. Il jetta alors a Maria son premier coup d'oeuil depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau. Il lui fit signe de prendre la malette (oui celle qu'elle se trimballait depuis tout ce temps) et elle l'ouvrit sur le bureau. Il en sortit alors un bout de papier. Non, une liasse de papier. Le ministère sembla embarrassé. Mr Malfoy lui fit comprendre que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu, et lui donna des raisons sencés le persuadé de signer au bas du parchemin, mais Maria n'en comprit aucune. Alors que le ministère posa son regard embarrassé sur elle, cherchant peu être un point d'apuis supplémentaire, tout ce qu'elle trouva a faire, c'est un grand sourrir encourageant. Et la, sans comprendre, il sourrit a son tour et déclara.

-Très bien, vu que vous insistez si lourdement...

Maria eu grande peine a ne pas laisser paraitre son étonement devant la bétise du ministre. Et la, il signa. Sans plus attendre, Mr Malfoy se leva et reprit son papier.

-Très bien puisque cette affaire est conclue...

-En espérant vous revoir très bientôt...

Puis il se tourna vers Maria. Il n'eu pas le temps pour de pompeux aurevoir, vu que Mr Malfoy était déjà entrain de se diriger vers la porte. Tout en s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte, il prit congé de Maria.

-Vous rencontrer fut un plaisir...

-De même. répondit elle simplement, argumentant d'un sourrir.

Ils sortirent alors, et commençèrent a marcher dans le couloir desert. Puis, en arrivant devant les ascenceur, toujours desert, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel en disant.

-Finalement, vous n'avez pas été si inutile...

Chapitre 15 :

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Mr Malfoy partit sans plus de cérémonie s'enfermer dans son bureau, tandis que Maria entra dans le salon. Elle y croisa alors Sirius et sa mère. Un peu intimidée, elle alla quand même s'assoir. Sirius la regarda un instant, jetta un coup d'oeuil a sa mère, puis reporta son regard sur son épouse.

-Alors? dit il, anxieux.

Elle respira un grand coup, puis s'effondra sur le canapé. Mme Malfoy ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou du moin ne fit pas de remarque.

-Tout s'est bien passé... souffla t'elle.

Sirius lui aussi souffla, soulagé. Mme Malfoy posa alors la Gazette qu'elle était entrain de lire, et regarda Maria, qui se redressa d'un bond.

-J'aurais besoin de votre aide Maria. dit elle très sérieusement.

-Bien sur Mme Malfoy. répondit elle immédiatement.

-Appellez moi Pansy voyons... Vous êtes ma fille a présent...

Sirius sembla surpris que sa mère accorde le droit a Maria d'être si familière avec elle. Il se leva alors et alla a la fenêtre.

-J'organise une soirée pour la fin de semaine prochaine. continua Mme Malfoy. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous participiez a cette organisation. Après tout, c'est la base de ce qu'une bonne épouse doit savoir faire.

-Oui bien sur, avec plaisir. répondit elle avec un sourrir crispé.

Elle sursauta alors en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond pale entra. Son visage hautain s'éclaira d'un sourrir quand elle vit Maria, qui fut soulagée que ce fut elle.

-Haaa te voila enfin Maria!

Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement et s'inclina devant sa mère.

-Bonjour mère.

-Bonjour Bellatrix. répondit elle, distraite.

Bella s'assit alors a côter de Maria et jetta un regard a son frère avant de regarder alternativement Maria et sa mère pour voir si elle pouvait se joindre a la conversation.

-Nous parlions de cette réception que je prévois d'organiser... dit Mme Malfoy, en réponse au regard de sa fille. J'aimerais que Maria se joigne aux préparatifs.

-Très bonne idée! s'exclama Bella, enthousiaste.

Pourtant, pour Maria, le pire était a venir...


End file.
